Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a memory, and more particularly to a one-direction conduction device, and, more particularly, to a one-direction conduction device with less reverse leakage current.
Description of the Related Art
In electronic circuits, diodes are common electronic components. Due to their features of one-direction conduction, diodes can be applied in a power input terminal of a power supply system for preventing the current of a battery in a powered device from flowing outward, and they can also be applied in a power supply system with dual power inputs for preventing the current of a power supply terminal from flowing to another power supply system. However, when a diode is in a reverse-bias state, the reverse current flowing from the cathode to the anode will cause unnecessary power consumption, which degrades power-usage efficiency of the entire circuit.